Une richesse inestimable
by Uki96
Summary: UA. Egypte Antique. Vallée des Rois. Zoro se trouvait avec son compagnon de crime afin de piller une tombe. Mais et s'il s'avérait qu'il repartait de cet endroit avec un autre trésor que ce qu'il pensait? Yaoi. ZoSan.


**Disclaimer :** Tout à Oda… et l'Egypte est à l'Histoire, mais l'histoire est à moi!

**Rating : **M (pffff) pour violence….. et autres.

**Note :** Mouahahaha (non là en fait je pleure mais c'est pas grave, il faut savoir rigoler quand même) me revoilàààààààà, pour un deuxième ZoSan…. Oui j'ai dit à plein de personnes que je ne toucherai plus JAMAIS à ce couple… Mais voilà, j'ai eu l'immense joie de découvrir que Elowlie maîtrisait l'art de la torture et du chantage émotionnel… je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais j'ai fini par lui promettre un ZoSan.

Maintenant, pour corser le tout, je devais dire trois mots obligatoirement. Elowlie a fait encore plus fort (mais où s'arrêtera-t-elle ?!) et m'a demandé de dire **Fou**, **Torturer **(je me demande pourquoi tiens), et elle ne veut absolument pas voir le mot **Je t'aime**.

Donc voici pour le suivant… et que j'espère vraiment le dernier ! (enfin, je ne promets rien, tout dépendra…)

* * *

Le désert, cette immensité de sable rouge. Une chaleur écrasante, et un sol brûlant. Pourtant, je me sentais bien dans cet endroit, parfait pour des embuscades ou trouver des trésors enfouis sous la terre.

D'ailleurs en parlant de trésors, il serait peut-être temps de me remettre à creuser. J'étais actuellement dans la Vallée des Rois, cet endroit caché et secret, dont seules quelques personnes privilégiées avaient l'accès. Mais j'étais ici pour une raison bien particulière, les trésors immenses renfermés dans les tombes des anciens pharaons. Personne n'avait le droit d'être ici, et pire encore de profaner le sommeil éternel des rois.

Je n'étais pas intimidé par les multiples malédictions qui pesaient sur les profanateurs de tombes, après tout, que peut faire un fantôme éthéré contre un vivant fait de chair et de sang ?

« Hey, on en où par rapport au plan ? » demandais-je à mon partenaire de crime, Law. Law était… étrange, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'était un ancien assassin, reconverti en médecin-embaumeur, mais il était toujours redoutablement létal, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris avec moi, me sentant plus rassuré avec lui pour assurer mes arrières.

« D'un point de vue strictement technique, je pense qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose à retirer, mais je ne sais pas lire les hiéroglyphes, en plus le plan que nous a confié Nami est bourré d'annotations. J'en conclu donc que nous n'en sommes plus très loin. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. » me répondit Law.

Je grognais de dépit avant de me remettre à creuser, ne cessant de maudire Nami. C'était la cheffe, une grecque, aux cheveux roux flamboyants, venue en Egypte pour y faire fortune. Je m'étais endetté auprès d'elle, et elle avait décidé de m'utiliser afin d'augmenter sa richesse personnelle. Une vraie peste mais je n'avais qu'une parole et je comptais rembourser ma dette.

Reprenant mes coups de pelles avec force, je vis du coin de l'œil Law regarder autour de nous pour voir si aucun des gardes de la Vallée n'allaient venir.

Au bout de quelque temps, et beaucoup de sueur de ma part, j'entendis le son caractéristique du métal frappant sur une surface dure. Law se releva et s'approcha alors. Observant avec moi alors que nous dégagions les marches menant à une porte de en granit fermée par un sceau de cire.

« J'imagine que Nami ne t'as pas donné le nom du Pharaon auquel nous rendons une visite n'est-ce pas ? » commençais-je sombrement. Chaque Pharaon avait placé une malédiction sur sa tombe, et connaître le nom du Pharaon permettait souvent de savoir à quels dangers s'attendre.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle se serait embarrassée de tels détails ? » me répondit Law avec un sourire fou.

Soudain, il se figea, me signe de me taire, tout en s'accroupissant.

« Des gens, ils arrivent de l'est. Une dizaine tout au plus…. Non, neuf en fait. » me dit-il avec un air concentré.

« Ils arrivent de notre côté ? » demandais-je calmement, la peur n'ayant plus prise sur mon esprit depuis longtemps déjà.

« Oui, encore quelques minutes et ils seront à portée de vue. »

« Tu t'en occupes seul ou tu auras besoin de mon aide ? » Je l'interrogeais sans grande conviction. A voir le sourire sadique qui grandissait de plus en plus sur son visage j'avais bien compris qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à les vaincre à lui seul.

« Je pense que ça ira, et je te paris une jarre de bière que je peux les vaincre en à peine trois minutes… » me dit-il en me regardant, les yeux brillant d'une lueur meurtrière et folle.

« J'ai une chance de l'emporter ? demandais-je de toute façon.

- Aucune, me sortit-il.

- Très bien, une jarre de bière donc. Pari tenu ! »

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant de voir des torches briller. Nous avions l'avantage de l'obscurité, et la délégation ne nous avait pas encore remarqués. Law s'était déplacé sur le côté, pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque si jamais le groupe se rapprochait de nous.

J'observais le groupe avec plus d'attention à mesure qu'il se rapprochait : cinq gardes encadrant ce qui semblait être trois ouvriers et….

Je fis de grands signes à Law pour qu'il me remarque, avant de lui murmurer à toute vitesse.

« Law ! Ce sont des ouvriers de Deir-El-Medineh ! Ils ont un scribe avec eux ! Epargne-le, il pourrait nous être utile !

- Et le pari ? me demanda Law, avec un air déçu sur le visage.

- Est toujours valable, mais il n'inclue pas le scribe et les ouvriers compris ? Et tache de faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'échappent pas ?

- Comme si quelque chose allait m'échapper de toute façon, me rétorqua-t-il avec un murmure sauvage. »

Et il s'élança dans la nuit. Contournant les petites dunes de sables et se cachant entre les saillies rocheuses. Je le vis arriver enfin au niveau du groupe, toujours caché par l'obscurité.

Ce fut un massacre de toute beauté. Law se jeta sur le premier garde, lui tranchant la gorge avec sa dague, avant de se tourner vivement et de la jeter dans la poitrine du garde situé derrière lui. Se baissant vivement pour éviter le coup d'épée du troisième, il lui faucha ensuite les jambes, le faisant tomber. Le garde lâchant son épée, Law la récupéra avant de lui enfoncer dans la poitrine. Les deux gardes encore débout étaient positionnés devant les ouvriers. Law s'approcha doucement, un rire fou et joyeux s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il sautait sur l'un des gardes, lui coupant la tête avec l'épée, avant de contrer la lame du dernier et lui retourner sa propre épée dans le ventre.

Je vis ensuite que Law assomma le reste du groupe avant de me faire signe de le rejoindre.

« Je fais quoi avec eux ? me demanda-t-il, la folie meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux toujours présente.

- Je pense que l'on peut les utiliser comme moyen de pression contre notre ami le scribe ? » lui dis-je avec conviction.

Je pris alors les jambes de deux ouvriers, les traînant dans le sable jusqu'à la tombe, Law faisait de même avec l'autre et le scribe, prenant soin de récupérer sa dague sur le corps du garde mort au passage.

Les laissant à terre, j'entrepris ensuite de les attacher solidement, alors que Law, essayait de réveille le scribe qui s'était évanoui lors des meurtres commis par Law.

Après avoir solidement entravés tous les ouvriers, j'observais avec attention l'otage. Des cheveux couleur miel, un corps fin et musclé qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image d'un scribe, et des sourcils bizarrement enroulés sur eux-mêmes. Je le trouvais plutôt attirant à vrai dire, mais je gardais mes pensées pour moi, alors que Law avait finalement réussi à le réveiller.

« Hey ! Hey ! On se réveille, fit Law en claquant des doigts devant les yeux de l'homme.

- Où… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, les yeux encore embrouillés.

- Nous sommes ce que l'on pourrait appeler des chercheurs d'or, et on aurait besoin de ton aide.

- Hein ? cria le blond, reprenant enfin pleinement conscience. Super ! Passer d'un groupe de kidnappeurs à un autre. Je ne pouvais tomber plus bas !

- Il a l'air d'un parfait idiot, intervenais-je alors. Regarde-le, il est incapable de se défendre et ne sais que gémir !

- C'est bizarre d'entendre ça de la part d'une tête de cactus ! »

Sa réplique me fit sourire, il avait de la répartie le gamin. Je me penchais alors vers lui, lui tirant violemment les cheveux, Law me regardant avec un air blasé.

« Ecoute moi blondinet, mon ami ici présent va à présent assassiner tes trois anciens 'compagnons'. Puisqu'ils t'ont enlevé, ce n'est que justice n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon nom c'est Sanji, me dit-il mais je ne pouvais m'en soucier plus. »

Le relâchant, je fis signe à Law qui se dirigea vers les trois hommes étendus à terre.

« Je te préviens quand même, continuais-je, mon ami ne s'est pas amusé comme ça depuis très longtemps, et il a tendance à devenir inventif, donc je te conseille de coopérer ensuite, si tu ne veux pas finir en pièce détachée. »

Ma menace n'eut pas l'air d'effrayer tant que ça l'autre homme. Ainsi, le courage existait bien en ce bas-monde, dommage qu'il soit si stupidement donné à un homme qui n'en avait pas l'utilité. Mais il était tout de même diablement séduisant avec ses cheveux emmêlés et son regard de défiance, j'avais envie de le prendre violemment et de le faire mien.

« Très bien, fit Law en craquant ses doigts, je sens que je vais accorder aux deux premiers une mort rapide, avant de terminer avec le dernier, mais celui-là je m'amuserai plus longtemps. »

Le sourire fou que lança Law à Zoro et Sanji fit de l'effet Le premier le regarda avec total indifférence, il en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser. En revanche, du côté du plus jeune, la réaction fut plus visible, son corps se secouant violemment, cherchant à défaire ses liens, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous l'horreur qu'ils allaient bientôt observer.

« Pour être sûr que tu regardes bien, je vais maintenir ta tête, ou alors tu montres que tu es un homme et tu observes. Si jamais tu fermes les yeux, je t'arrache les paupières c'est compris ? lança Zoro, menaçant.

- Je suis désolé pour les cactus que tu sois de la même famille qu'eux… ça doit être horrible à vivre d'avoir un humain aussi stupide comme membre de leur famille… »

Sa réponse sarcastique lui value une claque monumentale de ma part, le laissant sonné sur le sol. Je pris un vif plaisir à le voir par terre à mes pieds, sa joue se colorant déjà d'une rougeur ayant la forme de ma main. Je me surpris à penser que je voulais marquer son corps d'albâtre de multiples façons, le faire mien, le posséder.

Le relevant de nouveau, je le mis face à Law, qui était toujours en train de sourire à la manière d'un psychopathe, ce qu'il était sûrement, mais je l'appréciais de cette manière.

Law s'avança vers le premier homme étendu sur le sol, un homme avec un corps long et musclé, et des cheveux roses et des poings aux phalanges d'une couleur rappelant le métal. Le roulant pour qu'il se trouve bien à plat sur le dos, Law lui ouvrit la bouche prit une grosse poignée de sable, et remplit la bouche de l'homme.

« Et c'est censé lui faire quoi ? demandais-je d'un air curieux.

- Oh alors l'herbe peut vraiment penser ?! Première nouvelle ! »

Je pris alors sa nuque dans ma main, et serrant, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Je te conseille de ne plus me pousser à bout, maintenant tu profites du spectacle et que je n'entende plus rien, sinon… tes mains si précieuses pour écrire ne te seront plus d'une grande utilité après ce que je vais leur faire ! »

Ma menace eut l'air de l'effrayer beaucoup plus que les précédentes, et c'est avec un air de domination satisfait que je le vis rediriger son regard vers Law, qui entretemps avait bouché le nez de l'homme et attendait.

Soudain, l'homme commença à remuer violemment, à essayer de tousser, mais Law posa son autre main sur sa poitrine avec force, coupant le souffle de sa victime, qui eut un ultime soubresaut, avant de mourir définitivement.

Je vis avec une délectation sans fin la terreur commencer à apparaître dans les yeux si brillants de défiance du petit blond. Je fis un signe de tête à Law, qui se dirigea vers le deuxième homme étendu, un homme imposant aux cheveux cours et violet, et lui brisa simplement la nuque, son cou se trouvant ensuite dans un angle impossible.

Et, se dirigeant vers le dernier, un homme grand avec des moustaches ridiculement longues lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches, il lui donna quelques claques, afin de le réveiller.

« Kuff…kuff, commença à tousser l'homme. Mais ? Où suis-je ? Wow ! Vous êtes le mec qui vient de tuer tout le monde et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Law venait de lui asséner une claque monumentale, l'assommant légèrement, avant de le redresser de nouveau.

« Vois-tu, commença Law d'une voix sadique, nous sommes seuls, dans les profondeurs du désert, et nous avons besoin de toi pour forcer notre ami ici présent… ou devrais-je ton ami à coopérer avec nous. Je vais donc te **torturer**, et tes cris de souffrance, espérons-le, ferons changer d'avis ce petit blondinet d'accord ? »

Et n'attendant même pas la réponse, Law sortit sa dague et la planta dans le mollet du prisonnier, qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé d'entre ses dents.

« Tu as de la chance, apparemment c'est un dur-à-cuir, donc Law va pouvoir s'amuser avec lui bien plus longtemps, à ton grand plaisir j'imagine ?

- Vous n'êtes que des monstres **fous **furieux !

- Mais tu aimes ça, continuais-je abruptement, tu aimes être soumis, sinon tu serais déjà parti en courant… ou au moins essayer !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries tête de cactus ? On a oublié de t'arroser ce matin c'est ça ?

- Continu, et tu ne revois plus tes mains ! le menaçais-je approchant mon poignard que je venais de sortir de son fourreau près de ses mains. »

Le geste le calma tout de suite. Pendant ce temps, Law avait déjà planté le couteau une deuxième fois, dans l'autre jambe cette fois. Mais l'homme ne cria pas, juste quelques murmures de souffrance, ce que Law ne pouvait pas supporter. Je le comprenais, avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un était grisant, mais ne pas avoir de réponse était frustrant.

L'homme ne cessait de jeter des regards furieux à Law et à moi, mais je n'en avais cure, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, c'était de retrouver le regard de défiance de Sanji, juste pour le soumettre encore… et encore. C'était viscéral, je me sentais tellement fort en le soumettant, c'est une émotion impulsive et incontrôlable, et je ne comprenais pas sa signification.

Je revins au présent lorsque j'entendis un craquement monumental, et un cri de souffrance légèrement plus fort que les précédents sortit des lèvres de la victime de Law. L'assassin venait de prendre une grosse pierre et l'avait frappée à plusieurs reprises sur les jambes de l'homme moustachu, lui brisant les os.

« Mais… c'est ignoble ! Arrêtez ! cria Sanji, l'air maintenant paralysé par la peur et les yeux larmoyants

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je ainsi que Law.

- Quoi ? Mais parce que… c'est mal !

- Il t'a kidnappé, continua Law, il allait surement te tuer, ne penses-tu pas que sa souffrance est un genre de plaisir à regarder ?

- … »

Je vis bien l'hésitation traverser un moment le visage angélique du blondinet, et je me penchais alors, et lui murmurais d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

« Je te conseille _vraiment_ de dire la vérité, mon ami n'aime vraiment pas les menteurs. «

Le voyant secouer la tête vivement, je jetais un coup d'œil à Law. Il haussa les épaules, signe que cela lui importait peu pour le moment.

Law, continuait sa torture, cette fois-ci, il ne s'encombra d'aucune forme de subtilité et coupa la cheville du brun. Le cri qu'il poussa déchira le silence de la nuit, et je vis le blondinet trembler, regardant la jambe alors que la plaie saignait abondement.

« Tu as deux choix, soit tu coopères un peu plus, et ta souffrance n'en sera que moins grande, ou alors tu ne fais rien et on continu. Que choisis-tu ? »

Le ton de Law était froid et calculateur, et il s'adressait aux deux prisonniers en même temps. Attendant la réponse, je vis Sanji respirer un grand coup.

« Je… je…. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Law avait coupé l'autre jambe du plus grand au niveau du genou. Le choc qui apparue sur le visage de Sanji était délicieux, et même excitant il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, et le souffle court, et une fine pellicule de sueur était apparue sur son front.

« P-pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il.

- Mais c'est simple voyons, dit Law en souriant durement, tu allais donner ta réponse, alors que notre ami ici présent n'allait même pas répondre ! »

Et il termina sa phrase par une tape amicale dans l'épaule de l'estropié, lui faisant cracher du sang et gémir sur le coup de la douleur.

Sanji redressa le dos, une nouvelle détermination sur le visage.

« Non ! Je coopérerais ! Arrêtez de lui faire du mal !

- Tu promets ? demandais-je alors.

- Oui, mais promettez que vous ne lui ferez plus de mal !

- Je le promets, lui promis-je alors. »

Law regarda, quelques secondes, le prisonnier, regarda ensuite le blondinet, avant de trancher la gorge du moustachu, sans un regard pour lui.

Le hoquet de terreur se bloqua dans la gorge de mon blondinet, et je trouvais terriblement excitant de le tenir en mon pouvoir, enfin je n'étais pas celui qui provoquais cette peur mais je m'en réjouissais tout de même.

« Ma-mais… vous aviez _promis _!

- Pas du tout, répondit Trafalgar froidement, et je n'aime pas les gens avec des remords, il l'avait mérité. Point, maintenant on passe à cette tombe, je veux pouvoir retrouver Luffy avant le lever du soleil !

- L-Luffy ? demanda le blond, encore sous le choc.

- Pas de question, lui dis-je violemment, lui tirant la tête en arrière par ses cheveux, exposant sa gorge. »

L'envi de marquer sa peau à nouveau me prit soudainement, et je mordis légèrement la clavicule du blond, alors que celui-ci sursauta à la sensation, mais ne cria pas de douleur.

A la place, j'eu le droit à ce regard de défiance qui m'avait manqué, et je le relevais alors, et le poussait rudement vers la porte de la tombe.

« Tu t'occupes d'enterrer les cadavres, je l'emmène avec moi et on avance d'accord ? Rejoins-nous dès que tu auras fini, dis-je tranquillement à Law.

- Hum… enterrer des cadavres dans un cimetière géant… assez facile en fait. Je serais là dans une heure. »

Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons et prit le premier corps sur son épaule, et parti dans la nuit sombre.

« Maintenant, commençais-je alors que je me retournais en direction de mon prisonnier, tu vas gentiment m'aider à piller cette tombe.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très intelligent de laisser partir l'assassin et surtout d'avoir tué le seul faible moyen de pression que vous aviez sur moi, mais je suppose que comme il n'y a pas de soleil, la photosynthèse ne marche pas et ton neurone ne fonctionne plus. »

Je fis un grand pas vers lui, tirais sa tête en arrière violemment, et lui mis mon poignard sous la gorge.

« J'ai appris quelques petites chose moi aussi, tu veux les voir ? »

Ma voix était féroce, la lame entaillant légèrement la peau de son cou et une faible traînée de sang coula. La vue de son sang provoqua mon érection et celle-ci frottait contre le tissu de mon pagne en lin et collé comme j'étais contre le blond, il ne pouvait que la sentir lui aussi, mais il ne dit rien.

« Maintenant, tu te calmes, et tu avances. »

Je le poussais, et il descendit les trois marches, jusqu'à la porte de granit. Là, je pris le temps de sortir la torche de ma ceinture, ainsi que mon briquet, et je fis tourner l'archet sur la drille - un long bout de bois - avant que quelques étincelles apparaissent. Je soufflais légèrement sur l'herbe séchée qui servait de combustible, avant d'allumer la torche avec.

« Tiens, lui dis-je en lui détachant les mains et lui éclairant le sceau présent sur la porte, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour nous aider ! »

Je le vis s'approcher, effleurer des doigts le cachet de cire, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, un profond respect dans la voix.

« C'est la tombe du pharaon Horemheb, le pharaon qui repris le trône de Ay et mit définitivement fin à la tyrannie du roi hérétique Amenhotep IV, alias Akhenaton.

- Tu sais que je m'en fou de ton blabla ?

- Pourquoi un cactus s'intéresserait à l'histoire de toute façon ? Il faut avoir de l'intelligence pour ça ! »

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais collé contre lui, le couteau sous sa gorge, l'entaillant encore plus profondément que la première fois, sa pomme d'Adam tremblotant légèrement.

« Je commence à croire que tes stupidités répétées n'ont pour but que de faire en sorte que je te soumette ou que je me colle à toi… à croire que tu le fais exprès, dis-je en le relâchant une nouvelle fois et léchant le sang présent sur la dague. »

Le regard furieux et le reniflement dédaigneux que je reçus en retour ne firent que me conforter dans cette idée. Je le vis ensuite briser le sceau, et pénétrer dans la tombe, moi avec la torche le suivant de près.

« Ce pharaon fut le premier à revenir à Thèbes, et sa tombe, bien qu'elle soit immense ne possède pas de pièges, du moins pas dans les papyrus que j'ai pu lire à ce sujet. »

Je ne répondis pas, nous venions de suivre le premier couloir et nous descendions des escaliers en marbre. Je continuais avec le scribe en suivant un autre couloir, toujours tout droit mais je sentais que l'on s'enfonçait dans la terre. Arrivant dans une petite salle, je vis que le blond s'était arrêté et commençait à regarder les scènes qui représentaient le pharaon terrassant ses ennemis.

« C'est magnifique, je pense que nous sommes dans le puit rituel, là où le Noun, l'océan primordial régénère l'âme du pharaon. » s'extasia le plus jeune.

Je grognais, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire à moi ? Tout ce que je voulais c'est le trésor de la chambre funéraire.

Le poussant dans le dos, nous arrivâmes dans la pièce suivante, en tout point identique, à part deux piliers en plein milieu de la salle.

« C'est… étrange, commença Sanji, des piliers ne devraient pas se trouver juste là. Ils soutiennent la salle mais ils ne sont pas stylisés ou peints, je crois que… »

Je vis le danger au même moment qu'il se déclencha. Le blond s'avança entre les piliers, cherchant à déterminer ce qu'ils avaient de si particuliers, mais je m'aperçus qu'une dalle sur laquelle il s'était appuyée s'était légèrement abaissé, et alors que je levais les yeux, je vis des fines rainures dans les piliers, et je me précipitais sur le blond, le poussant violemment au sol, et moi tombant sur lui par la même occasion.

Les lames sortirent en fendant l'air au-dessus de nous, et l'une d'entre elles me frôla le dos. La douleur fut intense, mais la brûlure qui en résultant fut encore plus pénible, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, puisque j'avais son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et ses yeux, si défiants, me fixaient avec un air surpris.

L'envie de contrôler et de marquer son corps me repris, et je voyais ces lèvres. Je penchais ma tête pour écraser les miennes sur sa bouche, goûtant le goût épicé et délicieux de ses lèvres. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il m'accorda, et nos deux langues se mélangèrent, se goûtant et se cherchant. Mais je voulais plus, je mordis alors sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, et le goût cuivré qui emplit ma bouche provoqua une érection au niveau de mon entrejambe. Le parfum de son sang et de sa langue dans sa bouche me rendait fou, et les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur qu'il laissa échapper étaient vite étouffés par ma bouche, alors que je continuais de l'embrasser et de sucer son sang.

Pourtant, je m'éloignais de lui, me relevant alors que les lames étaient de nouveaux cachées dans les piliers.

Je vis le blondinet se relever, et cette vue m'excita tout autant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette défiance mais il y avait une certaine sauvagerie aussi, et enfin ses lèvres rougies par le sang et mon baiser féroce.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de piège ? demandais-je d'une manière sarcastique.

- Comment j'aurais pu le deviner aussi ? J'étais trop occupé à esquiver les assauts d'un cactus en rut ! »

J'adorais quand il me tenait tête, cela me donnait envie de le plaquer contre un mur pour le mordre et le lécher sur la totalité de son corps pour lui montrer qu'il m'appartenait.

Haussant les épaules avec un sourire animal, je lui fis un signe, tout en ramassant la torche que j'avais lâchée, pour lui montrer qu'il fallait continuer le chemin.

Continuant de descendre les couloirs, nous n'eûmes aucunes autres complications, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans la chambre funéraire, là, ce fut le choc, même pour lui.

Le plafond était peint, représentant la déesse mère du ciel, Nout, en train de donner naissance au soleil naissant Rê. Sur son corps se trouvait toutes les constellations du ciel.

Sur les murs étaient peints tous les grands moments de la vie du Pharaon, de ses exploits militaires jusqu'à son intronisation en tant que Pharaon.

Et les trésors, la pièce était remplie de coffre contenant des vêtements en lin de luxe, des coffrets contenant du khôl pour les yeux et des parfums, des bijoux en or, émeraude, lapis-lazuli et autre pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs lits en bois de cèdre et du Lyban. Mais il y avait le plus beau des trésors au milieu de la salle, le sarcophage. C'était un sarcophage en or massif, représentant le visage du pharaon, avec de la pâte de verre bleue pour représenter les yeux.

Je savais que nous ne pourrions pas tout prendre, nous n'étions que deux avec Law. Le scribe avait fait son boulot, et je ne voyais plus son intérêt. Mais, l'or présent ici était suffisant léger pour être transporté. Nous n'étions venu que pour de l'or au départ, mais à voir tous ces trésors assemblés ici, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.

« Wow… c'est… magnifique, laissa échapper le blond, la bouche ouverte devant tant de richesses. »

En souriant, je lui montrais un coffre en bois léger, remplis de pagnes et d'habits de cérémonie.

« Nous transporterons le tout dans ce coffre, ne prends que l'or et les bijoux, le reste ne nous est d'aucune utilité !

- Je ne suis plus obligé de vous aider ! Je devais vous aider à trouver les pièges et c'est tout !

- Chose que tu n'as pas réalisé avec succès n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant ferme ta bouche et viens aider. »

Soupirant de frustration, Il se mit à genoux et commença à m'aider à enlever les vêtements du coffre, dans le silence le plus total.

Ensuite, nous prîmes les amulettes, les pectorals, les boucles d'oreilles et les autres bijoux et les mirent dans le coffre. Reprenant le chemin du retour, nous croisâmes en route, Law, qui avait l'air un peu épuisé mais toujours opérationnel.

« Des complications ? me demanda-t-il.

- Un piège, évité mais pas grâce à l'autre blondinet.

- Mon nom c'est Sanji, sortit-il avec hargne.

- Oui si tu le dis, répondit Law avec lassitude. Bon écoute, je vois que tu as finis de dévaliser la tombe, je te laisser avec le prisonnier, tu peux disposer comme bon tu le sens, moi je retourne voir Luffy, il était inquiet de me voir partir et j'ai peur qu'il ait de nouveau dévalisé le cellier, il n'arrête pas de manger quand il stresse.

- Vas-y, lui dis-je avec un sourire confiant, tu peux y aller je m'occupe de lui. »

Le regardant partant en courant, je me surpris à sourire, un ex-assassin impitoyable qui était complètement démuni face à l'innocence et l'amour d'un gamin à peine plus âgé que lui était vraiment comique.

Revenant vers le prisonnier, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire de lui une fois que j'aurais rapporté le trésor à Nami. Oh et puis je verrais ça plus tard, trop de complications pour le moment.

« Très bien blondinet, notre cheffe nous attend sur la rive est du Nil, tu viens avec moi, je déciderais de ton sort après.

- Mais serait-il possible que je me sois trompé ? Les plantes vertes peuvent actuellement faire preuve de jugeote ? »

Je surpris un sourire sarcastique, avant qu'il ne retrouve son visage défiant, mais ce sourire me donna l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Reprenant mes esprits, je grognais dans sa direction avant de prendre la direction du Nil, et quitter cette vallée au plus vite, je ne supportais pas le silence surnaturelle qui se dégageait de cette endroit.

Après une bonne heure de marche, due au chargement que moi et le blond nous portions, nous arrivâmes enfin aux abords du Nil, et je fus soulagé de constater que ma barque en papyrus était toujours là, celle de Law n'était plus là, surement déjà dans les bras de son amant à l'heure qu'il est !

Déposant précautionneusement le coffre dans la barque, je fis monter Sanji, le poussant un peu juste pour m'amuser, et monta à sa suite.

Je pagayais en silence, et lui observant les étoiles d'un air fermé et boudeur.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? me demanda-t-il au bon d'un moment.

- Parce que tu m'étais encore utile, répondis-je simplement.

- Ce n'est pas logique, enfin je ne pense pas que les palmiers et les papyrus savent faire de la logique donc ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, et qui plus est, tu m'as bien mordu la lèvre, j'en saigne encore merde !

- C'était le bonus, de mordre ta lèvre, lui dis-je en souriant sadiquement, je ne fais pas dans la douceur, et je sais que tu as aimé ça ! »

Pendant un instant, je crus voir ses joues devenir légèrement rouges, avant qu'il ne se détourne complètement et que je ne vis plus que son dos.

Continuant le voyage, nous arrivâmes très vite sur la côte thébaine. Sortant de la barque, lui et moi prirent le coffre, qui me paraissait plus lourd encore qu'avant. Je pris la tête du cortège, et me dirigeait dans les petites ruelles, avant d'arriver au bout des quelques minutes devant une grande maison à deux étages, bordées de palmiers.

« C'est une blague ? entendis-je de la part du blond, ça va faire trois fois qu'on passait devant cette maison et que tu ne la remarquais même pas ! Mais est-ce que c'est ton affiliation végétale qui fait que tu ne sais pas te repérer ? Après tout les plantes sont sédentaires ! »

Malgré l'envie dévorante de le faire taire, je pris sur moi et ne répondit rien, mais j'entrais dans la propriété, suivie par lui. Arrivant à la grande porte en bois peint, je toquais trois grands coups, attendant que la grecque vienne nous ouvrir.

Ce ne fut pas long, Nami vint nous ouvrir, et à la vue de la femme, le blond commença à s'agiter bizarrement.

« Oh douce vision éthérée en cette nuit de printemps, puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?

- C'est qui cet abruti ? Zoro ?

- Alors le cactus a un nom ?

- Mais tais-toi, m'exclamais-je en direction de Sanji, c'est un otage, répondis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Nami.

- Très bien, tu le tueras après la transaction mais pas dans mes plates-bandes, je viens juste de planter de nouveaux tamaris !

- Oh vous êtes si belle quand vous proférez des menaces de mort !

- Non mais tu me le dégage vite fait ce guignol ! Mais où vont les otages de nos jours ? Ils ne savent plus se tenir c'est pas possible… Bien, laisse le coffre dans l'entrée, mes serviteurs s'en occuperont…

- Hey ! criais-je, alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

- Oui ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

- Ma dette ! Je veux la preuve qu'elle est caduque !

- Ouh, mais alors le Zoro aurait plus d'un neurone s'il connaît autant de termes techniques ! s'exclama Sanji en se foutant de ma gueule, alors que je serrais les dents, essayant de refréner mon envie de le frapper sur tout le corps pour marquer sa peau blanche et le faire taire.

- Ah, fit Nami, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, je vais te chercher ça. »

Elle revint quelques secondes après avec un rouleau de papyrus cacheté.

« Tiens, effacement de dette, tu serais libre avec ça, du moins libre de mes dettes. »

Je grognais un remerciement, et ressortit de la propriété, traînant un blond hilare qui continuait de faire des blagues sur ma coiffure et ma supposée non-intelligence.

Continuant mon chemin, j'arrivais enfin dans ma cabane, que j'ouvris, avant déposer le rouleau sur la table en bois, avant de me retourner vers le blond qui entrait à ma suite.

« Alors c'est là que tu habites ? me demanda-t-il dans une voix ironique, même moi je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt bien foutu pour une plante et… »

Je ne le laissais pas finir, d'une gifle, je le fis taire. Mes dieux que cela faisait du bien. Je le vis relever son visage, une étincelle féroce dans les yeux et un regard d'animal sauvage.

« Je me demande comment tu as compris que je te poussais à bout… peut-être parce que c'était mon but, mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grosses brutes sans intelligence. »

Son sourire ironique réapparu, et cette fois-ci, je me précipitais vers lui et mordis violemment ses lèvres tout en l'embrassant durement. Le plaquant ensuit contre le mur le plus proche, j'entendis ses gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangé, et je sentais nos deux érections se frôler sous les tissus fins de nos pagnes.

Je nous dirigeais ensuite, toujours en l'embrassant et suçant le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure qui s'était rouverte, dans ma chambre, avant de nous déshabiller avec fièvre et envie.

Mon érection se collant enfin contre celle du blond, je poussais un soupir d'extase, alors que je contrôlais toujours le baiser, mordant de temps la langue de Sanji qui ne cessait de gémir dans ma bouche.

Rompant le baiser, je me dirigeais vers son cou, que je mordis durement, laissant une marque rouge et visible. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa envoya une onde de plaisir directement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Je continuais de le mordre, descendant jusqu'à ces pectoraux, où je mordis et pinçais de mes lèvres et mes dents ses tétons. Le plaisir que je ressentais à le dominer et à le marquer comme étant mien était indescriptible.

Après un certain temps de ce traitement, je me relevais et pris ses cheveux dans mes mains, avant de diriger sa tête vers mon érection. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon membre, des étincelles de plaisir parcoururent tout mon corps, et je pressais alors plus violemment sa tête contre mon érection, afin qu'il la prenne en entier. Lorsqu'il le fit, je me sentis défaillir, les sensations étaient électrisantes et grisantes, mes jambes me soutenaient à peine alors que je sentais sa langue caresser tout la longueur de mon sexe, et ses main me caressaient le torse et les jambes. Je me sentais proche de la jouissance, mais je ne voulais pas jouir tout de suite. Le forçant à arrêter son traitement si délicieux, je le poussais contre mon lit, et l'allongea sans douceur, avant de me diriger vers son entre jambe.

Quand je la pris en bouche, je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent, son souffle s'accélérer et ses joues se colorer de rouge. Léchant tout le long de son sexe, je l'engloutis ensuite entièrement, le faisant gémir de plus belle. J'entrepris ensuite de jouer avec ses testicules tout en continuant de le sucer. Je les malaxais, alors que j'alternais des coups de langues et de légers coups de dents sur son sexe.

Je le voyais qui ne cessait de dire des choses incompréhensibles alors que je continuais ma délicieuse torture.

Soudain, je le sentis se crisper légèrement et j'arrêtais tout. Son visage exprima instantanément la frustration, alors que la jouissance était si proche, mais je ne lui permettrais pas de jouir, du moins pas avant que je l'ai décidé.

Léchant deux de mes doigts, j'en enfonçais un dans son intimité, alors que je léchais sur son torse les morsures que j'avais faites précédemment. Après un moment, je mis un deuxième doigt et commençait à bouger légèrement afin de le laisser s'habituer à cette sensation. Je n'aimais pas le faire en douceur mais si je voulais lui faire ressentir un maximum de plaisir et moi aussi, je me devais d'être patient au moins un moment.

Mais le blond en décida autrement, il me fit un signe de tête.

« V-Vas-y… j-je suis pr-prêt ! »

Souriant, je pris mon membre rendu encore plus dur par l'excitation, et je le présentait à l'intimité de mon blondinet.

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je le rentrais violemment dans l'intimité de mon amant, qui poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir.

« L-là ! _L-là _! Plus fort ! »

Je ne me fis pas prier, je sortis et rentrais tout aussi violemment. Je sentais ses parois se refermer sur mon sexe, rendant impossible pour moi de réfléchir correctement. Le plaisir que je ressentais dépassait de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je continuais mes coups de butoir, faisant gémir de plaisir Sanji.

Je sentis qu'il se crispait de plus en plus, je saisis alors son membre et le serra fortement entre mes mains, et commença à faire des va-et-vient à la vitesse de mes propres mouvements. Je le sentis se resserrer encore plus sur mon sexe, et il jouit violemment. Cela provoqua ma propre jouissance, et je me répandis dans un grognement en lui, alors que je penchais sur lui et que je mordais son cou, prolongeant sa jouissance alors qu'il hoquetait de plaisir.

Je m'effondrais d'épuisement à côté de lui, prenant de grosses inspirations, toujours dans les brumes de mon orgasme dévastateur.

« C'était… ouah ! Je savais que tu étais une plante, mais sur ce coup-là tu as été une vraie bête sauvage, j'ai adoré ! »

Je souris à sa déclaration, avant de tourner la tête et effleurer de mes doigts les marques de morsures.

« Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Soudain, je le vis se lever, et commencer à renfiler son pagne.

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je d'une voix dure.

- Cela ne se voit pas ? Oh mais j'oubliais que les cactus ne possédaient pas d'yeux.

- Non je veux dire pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'une fois allait me suffire ?

- Je le sais… mais si deux personnes dorment ensembles sous le même toit, cela veut dire qu'elles sont…

- Mariées... oui je sais, et c'est pour ça que je te demande de revenir immédiatement ! »

Le sourire sarcastique réapparu sur son visage, et je le vis revenir dans le lit.

« Je te préviens, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine, me dit-il, menaçant.

- Tu pourras cuisiner tant que veux, mais là tout de suite, je dois te punir pour m'avoir désobéi ! »

J'avais l'étrange sentiment que j'étais en train de me lancer dans une aventure encore plus dangereuse que celle de cette nuit… Mais cela ne me gênait pas, la peur et l'indécision ne faisaient pas partie de ma vie, et j'aimais l'inconnu. Et j'avais avec moi _mon _blondinet.

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que j'aurais su répondre aux attentes de ma Némésis.

Je vous laisse là, et j'espère que j'aurais des reviews pour savoir si j'ai bien fait mon boulot ou si par miracle je dois arrêter à tout jamais les ZoSan ?


End file.
